


Breeding Ground: Bow Down Before The King

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Daenerys and Missandei bow down to and worship their king. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on December 22nd, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei (ASoIaF)/Harry Potter, Missandei (ASoIaF)/Harry Potter/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Breeding Ground [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Breeding Ground: Bow Down Before The King

**Bow Down Before the King(Daenerys Targaryen and Missandei from Game of Thrones)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The lips of Daenerys Targaryen smiled at the throbbing cock of her king. Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon King, the one true power his manhood extended to touch her lips which she planted a loving and worshipping kiss down onto it. Dany breathed heavily as she sucked Hadrian’s manhood and went down to give his mighty tool the worship. Women from all across every known kingdom and some yet explored would come forward and bow down before the mighty prowess of the king.  
  
From the bed, Dany’s servant, Missandei, sat, naked, and primed for them. Hadrian cast a look at his and Dany’s pet with a smile. Dany leaned in and sucked on his cock. Hadrian leaned down and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
“I believe Missandei wants a turn with me.”  
  
Dany relinquished Hadrian’s manhood, with some reluctance. Regardless, she was a giving queen. She leaned down and kissed Missandei on the lips. The dark-skinned woman moaned as Dany explored the inside of her mouth. The kiss was loving but at the same time, it established who was dominant on the pecking order.  
  
“You want to pay tribute to our king?”  
  
Missandei nodded.  
  
“Of course,” Missandei said. “It would be an honor.”  
  
Hadrian motioned for Missandei to crawl over towards him. She looked at him, with hunger dancing in her eyes, before she kissed Hadrian eagerly. Dany reached behind Hadrian and cupped his balls to make him groan. Missandei planted a worshipping kiss down Hadrian’s body.  
  
“Worship him.”  
  
The command of the Queen snapped Missandei into her role as an obedient cock pet. Her delicious lips wrapped around Hadrian’s prick and she paid tribute to his manhood. Hadrian leaned into her mouth and slipped all the way down into her throat.  
  
“You’ve done your role well at keeping his cock warm when I’m away,” Dany said. “And I’m going to ensure you continue to do so. You will be rewarded in other ways as well.”  
  
Missandei’s legs parted for her Queen’s fingers. She slid the fingers in one hand down Missandei’s body while the other hand stroked and squeezed at her breasts. All while the Dragon King’s mighty cock stuffed the inside of her throat and left little room other than for Missandei to breath deeply down onto him.  
  
Hadrian closed his eyes. Oh, this would be a reward well earned. Missandei’s heated mouth felt amazing wrapped around his cock as always. She used her lips, tongue ,and throat along with a skilled hand milking his balls. Those eyes looked up at Hadrian with intense lust as he thrusted into her throat.  
  
“Make sure to share this load with your Queen.”  
  
Dany’s loud slurping only brought Hadrian deeper into Missandei’s mouth. Oh, he was going to cum and bury her mouth full of cum. Hadrian grabbed her around the back of the head and vigorously face-fucked her with numerous deep and powerful thrusts.  
  
Oh, Missandei just moaned hotter and hungerier, the deeper Hadrian slammed his cock all the way down her warm throat. His balls slapped down onto her, the faster he fucked her mouth. She wanted his cum and would stop at nothing to get it.  
  
Hadrian bottomed out and pressed Missandei’s beautiful face down onto his pelvis. The cum fired into her throat with all of the force possible. Missandei’s eyes watered as Hadrian face fucked her to a very intense conclusion. She finished in Queen Daenerys’s mouth as well with the skilled tongue of the Queen pressing into her.  
  
“My only regret is that I did not get that load in my mouth,” Dany commented. “But, there’s much more to come.”  
  
She gave a pop around her succulent lips and pulled Missandei up off of the bed. Their mouths connected with each other with a hot kiss where they shared Hadrian’s load with a vigorous and cock-hardening makeout session. Hadrian became as hard as a rock before he dove in to engage the two sultry beauties. His fingers edged into their bodies as he rocked them with several finger thrusts.  
  
Finally, Missandei leaned down and dove her tongue between the Queen’s moist honeypot. She kissed and slurped on it while Hadrian spread her legs and edged inside of her. He rocked down into Missandei and filled her up with a gleeful slap of his balls down onto her thighs with his cock.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Oh, this cry intensely filled the room as Hadrian buried himself into Missandei from behind. The Dragon King pressed his fingers down into Missandei’s back and drove down into her body. His balls slapped down onto Missandei’s thighs the faster he plowed into her body.  
  
Dany closed her eyes and her body had been contorted into position. She viewed as Hadrian drove his cock into the wet pussy of her pet. The contrasting colors of their flesh tones made for quite the erotic encounter. Hadrian brushed his fingers up and down against Missandei’s nipples as he pulled back and rocked her body.  
  
“You’re driving your Queen mad with lust,” Hadrian said. “Look what you’ve done.”  
  
Oh, the Dragon King pressed down into her body and thrusted into her with each slapping thrust. His balls smacked down onto Missandei’s eager thighs and thrust all the way inside of her. Hadrian picked up the pace and slapped his balls down onto Missandei’s warm thighs as he fucked her.  
  
Finally, Missandei closed her walls around him and squeezed his thick cock when it drove down into her body. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her body and thrust into her body with multiple thrusts, when pumping inside of her hard and deep.  
  
He pulled out of her and let Missandei just fade off. Her thighs were battered with his balls slapping against him. She rolled over onto the bed and Hadrian climbed up onto Daenerys. Dany wrapped her arms around Hadrian and smiled when the two kissed each other with intense gratitude.  
  
“Mmmph!” Dany moaned.  
  
The two made out with each other, as Hadrian parted her legs. He teased her opening ,overheated and dripping with pleasure. One finger edged down against her, then a second one, and then a third one, but the only thing Dany craved most of all was Hadrian’s prick, throbbing and hard which pushed up against her heated opening.  
  
“Are you ready my Queen?”  
  
Dany broke out into a hungry smile and spread her legs. Hadrian pushed down into her and filled her up with an immense amount of cock which stretched out her warm opening. Dany wrapped her legs around him and allowed Hadrian to push with deep hard thrusts inside of her hungry cunt.  
  
The greedy eyes of Missandei followed the progress of Hadrian deep inside of her queen. She might have had his cockk a few moments ago, but she missed it severely. Hadrian grabbing Dany by the hips and slamming her down onto the bed did not help matters.  
  
Self pleasure did a good feeling of stoking the flames of passion.  
  
Dany closed her eyes and enjoyed her King’s cock buried deep inside of her. Every inch of it filled her body and stretched her pussy out completely. Harry rolled his fingers up and down on her body and added some more heat inside of her the faster Harry planted his thick prick down into her body. He drove deeper into Dany and made her cry out for more as Harry rocked inside of her body.  
  
The fury in Dany’s eyes could not be more pleasant. Hadrian grabbed her hips and fucked her like an animal, just like she wanted to. His hard cock stretched out her opening.  
  
“I’m just preparing you for the main event.”  
  
Hadrian turned Dany so he could squeeze her meaty cheeks. Her thick ass bounced up and down, and Hadrian buried his fingers into Missandei’s pussy as she laid prone. Her juices allowed for the perfect lubrication to slide into Dany’s warm ass, one, two, and three at the time.  
  
The Mother of Dragons breathed heavily. Oh, her king was about ready to penetrate her most forbidden hole. It always brought fresh excitement to Dany the moment his big cock would be jammed inside of that hole. He pulled out of her body and turned her over. Her ass cheeks spread and ready, Hadrian drove his big cock into her body.  
  
“Worship the Queen.”  
  
Missandei cupped Hadrian’s balls for good measure as he plunged into the delicious ass of Queen Daenerys. His thrusts buried deep and fast into her ass, which she moaned. Missandei leaned in and sucked on Dany’s warm honey pot to get a steady trickle of juices.  
  
Oh, the tightness of Dany’s ass felt very good. Watching the servant woman bury her mouth into Dany’s hot snatch only added to the appeal. Oh, it felt very hot and very intense all together. Hadrian rocked back and forth to stretch her tight asshole down onto his big cock with multiple thrusts.  
  
“Closer,” Hadrian grunted.  
  
“Yes, my King!” Dany moaned the faster he bottomed out inside of her ass. “YES!”  
  
Hadrian groaned and filled her asshole with multiple thrusts, burying deep into her ass as hard and vigorously as possible. Hadrian pressed down into her and filled her to the point where he pushed into her. His balls tightened and he was about ready to explode.  
  
Dany enjoyed the roller coaster ride of pleasure. Hadrian bottomed out inside of his ass. Missandei milked his testicles when it bounced closer and closer to her ass. The faster he edged, the closer he got. The closer he got, the more Dany oozed in pleasure.  
  
Finally, Hadrian bottomed out inside of her. The warm and glorious pleasure of her ass rocking back and forth allowed Hadrian to launch blast after blast, warm sticky load after warm sticky load inside into her tight ass as he spilled inside of her body.  
  
The orgasm rocked all three of them as Hadrian’s magical aura milked Missandei’s clit until she dripped all over the bed.  
  
The cock extracted from Dany’s ass. Missandei did not need any prompting. She dove into Dany’s ass and tongued the cum out of it while she fingered the Queen with expert practice.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
As per her reward, Hadrian ground his cock between Missandei’s beautiful ass cheeks and prepared to gift the servant with a load to match her Queen’s for good work.  
 **End.**


End file.
